leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Renekton
: Renekton generiert 5 Zorn für jeden normalen Angriff und verliert 4 Zorn pro Sekunde, wenn er innerhalb der letzten 12 Sekunden keinen Schaden erlitten oder verursacht hat. |leveling = |description2 = : Renekton's nächste verbraucht 50 Zorn und erhält verstärkte Effekte (diese verstärkte Fähigkeit wird keinen Zorn generieren). |leveling2 = |description3 = : Wenn Renekton weniger als besitzt, generiert er 50 % mehr Zorn. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| sammelt. (dies interagiert mit seinem -Bonus) |video = Renekton-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} Renekton schwingt seine Klinge und verursacht an allen nahen Gegnern . |leveling = |Verstärkter Schaden| }} |description2 = Außerdem generiert Renekton pro getroffenem Gegner Zorn und sich. |leveling2 = |Verstärkte Heilung| }} |description3 = Gegen Champions ist die Generierung von Zorn vervierfacht und die Heilung verdreifacht. |leveling3 = |Verstärkte Heilung an Champions| }} |description4 = }}: Fällen der Demütigen verursacht vestärkten Schaden und Heilung sowie maximal mögliche Heilung sind verdreifacht. |leveling4 = |verstärkte max. Heilung| }} }}| Sekunden und unterbricht keine von Renekton's vorigen Befehlen. * und ändern den tatsächlich geheilten Wert erst nach dem Maximum von Fällen der Demütigen. |video = Renekton-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : Renekton's nächster Normaler Angriff innerhalb von 7 Sekunden erhält , trifft doppelt (jeder Treffer wendet Treffereffekte an und generiert Zorn), verursacht und das Ziel für Sekunden. Außerdem generiert er 10 zusätzlichen Zorn, wenn er trifft. |leveling = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = }}: Rücksichtsloser Räuber trifft dreimal, verursacht insgesamt 50 % mehr Schaden und erhöht die Dauer der auf Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Diese Fähigkeit setzt Renekton's Angriffstimer zurück, d.h. er kann nach Aktivierung dieser Fähigkeit sofort wieder angreifen. (dies ist auch als auto-attack reset bekannt). |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden|geschätzt}}, in welcher Renekton keine Aktionen ausführen kann (schließt keine Beschwörerzauber und und Gegnstände mit einer Aktiven ein) ** Kann zusammen mit z.B. aktiviert werden. ** Die Animation kann durch abgebrochen werden. |video = Renekton-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Renekton stürmt nach vorne, verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern und generiert Zorn (2 pro Nicht-Champion, 10 pro Champion). Trifft er ein Ziel, kann er 4 Sekunden lang Tritt einsetzen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Renekton stürmt nach vorne, verursacht Schnitt's an allen getroffenen Gegnern und generiert Zorn (2 pro Nicht-Champion, 10 pro Champion). Trifft er ein Ziel, kann er 4 Sekunden lang Tritt einsetzen. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = }}: Tritt verursacht mehr Schaden und reduziert die getroffener Gegner für 4 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |Verstärkter Gesamtschaden| }} |armor}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Renekton umgibt sich selbst 15 Sekunden lang mit dunklen Energien, wodurch er und erhält, sowie größer wird und sofort 20 Zorn generiert. |leveling = |hp}}}} |description2 = Solange die Fähigkeit aktiv ist, verursacht Renekton an nahegelegen Gegnern und er erhält 5 Zorn pro Sekunde (insgesamt 75). |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder mit . ** Renekton behält das durch Dominus erhaltene Leben (sofern nicht über den normalen maximalen Lebenspunkten) auch nachdem die Dauer endet. |video = Renekton-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Renekton en:Renekton es:Renekton fr:Renekton pl:Renekton pt-br:Renekton ru:Renekton zh:雷克顿 |Hintergrund= Geschichte beaufsichtigte Renekton die Unterhaltung der Großen Bibliothek, welche zu gleichen Teilen als Schatzkammer uralten Wissens und Verwahrungsort der Lehren des Kreislaufs von Leben und Tod diente. Während der erleuchtete Nasus die Gelehrten, die hierher kamen, um zu studieren, unterrichtete, hatte Renekton den Posten des Torwächters inne. Er konnte die wahre Natur derer erkennen, die Nasus Lehren suchten, und er wies diejenigen mit dunklen Ambitionen ab. Mit der Zeit allerdings verdarb diese wiederholte Aussetzung des Bösen seinen Verstand. Die Bosheit in den Herzen der Menschen schürte seinen Zorn, und als er immer mehr dem Wahnsinn verfiel, entdeckte er, dass er den Zorn bezwingen könne, indem er das Böse aus den davon besessenen Menschen schnitt. Unglücklicherweise erlosch die Linderung genauso schnell wie das Leben seiner Studienobjekte und der „Zorn des Schlächters“, wie er schon bald genannt wurde, würde erneut und noch stärker entflammen. Von seinem Groll verschlungen wandte sich Renekton gegen den einzigen, der ihn besiegen konnte: seinen eigenen Bruder. Nasus bat Renekton eindringlich, wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Als er realisierte, dass Renekton nicht mehr zu retten war, erschlug der verzweifelte Nasus seinen unberechenbaren Zwilling. Wehrlos wartete Renekton begierig auf die Erlösung durch den Tod. Doch diese kam nie. Er blieb zurück, als die Beschwörer der Liga der Legenden seinen Bruder zu sich riefen. Gefangen im Sog dieses mächtigen Zaubers taumelte Renekton für eine ungewisse Zeit, die ihm wie Jahrhunderte vorkam, zwischen den Realitäten. Als er endlich emporstieg, landete er tief unten in der Kanalisation von Zhaun. Verrückt vor Wut schmachtete Renekton in seiner neu gewonnenen Heimat, von seinem Zorn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Bis zu dem Augenblick, als er durch Zufall einen bekannten Geruch in der Luft wahrnahm. Im festen Glauben daran, der vertraute Geruch würde ihm den Trost bringen, der langsam aus seiner Erinnerung verblasste, folgte Renekton seinem Bruder bis in die Kriegsakademie. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: * Renekton Datum: * 14. Januar, 21 CLE Beobachtung Die bestialische Kreatur stürmt in die Halle, während sie ihren Kopf auf der Suche nach ihrem Ziel unstet von einer Seite zur anderen wendet. Der Geruch, dem sie den ganzen Weg von Zhaun hierher erbarmungslos gefolgt ist, hat sie in die Kriegsakademie geführt. Die Große Halle ist von dem unverkennbaren Moschusduft durchtränkt. In einem Ausbruch von Wut geht Renekton auf alle Viere, während er seine riesige Waffe auf den Marmorboden schlägt. Er huscht im Raum umher, um den Ursprung des Geruchs ausfindig zu machen. In seinem Blick liegt ein Schrecken erregender Wahn und jede seiner Bewegungen gleicht einer Explosion. Plötzlich richtet er sich auf, schnappt mit einer einzigen Bewegung seine Waffe und stürmt rücksichtslos in die Flügeltür unter einem steinernen Bogen. Die Kreatur versucht nicht, die Tür mit der Hand zu öffnen, sie springt einfach beim Aufprall seines gesamten Körpers auf. Renekton verlangsamt seinen Schritt - nun, da die Verheißung seiner Beute so unerträglich nahe ist - keine Sekunde. Die Beute ist niemand anderes als sein Bruder, . Was die Kreatur jedoch nicht weiß, ist, dass die unabweisbaren Beschwörungen, die seinen Bruder fort holten, in Wahrheit Renekton zum Ziel hatten. Reflektion Renekton strauchelt, als eine Welle des Schwindels ihn überkommt. Der Boden hinter der Tür verschwindet unter seinen Füßen und nach einem abscheulichen Moment des freien Falls findet er sich auf festem Boden wieder. Die Kreatur blinzelt hektisch, um einen hauchdünnen Schleier zu durchdringen, der um sie herum wabert. Als er zögerlich einen Schritt vorwärts geht, taucht er aus einer Lichtsäule auf und steht auf einer erhöhten Steinplattform, die sich über einen ihm unbekannten Wald erhebt. Der Geruch von Bäumen, brennenden Fackeln und Magie hängt in der Luft. Er prüft seine Umgebung, deutlich verwundert darüber, wie er an diesen Ort gelangte. Aus weiter Entfernung sind die Geräusche eines Kampfes zu hören. Plötzlich strömt der unverwechselbare Geruch seines Bruders an ihn heran und wirbelt um seine Nase. Instinktiv stürmt Renekton los, seine Beine huschen ungebremst über einen offen vor ihm liegenden Weg, der in den Wald hinein führt. Sein länglicher Kiefer steht offen und gibt den Blick auf mehrere Reihen furchteinflößender Zähne frei, um die sich der Geifer bereits erwartungsfroh sammelt. Das Blut in seinen Adern kocht, lässt an seinen Armen die Haut darüber spinnwebartig an- und abschwellen. Die Kreatur biegt um die Ecke, um Nasus zu entdecken, der sich über einer Ansammlung wirkungsloser Vasallen erhebt. Gekleidet in eine glänzende goldene Rüstung wirbelt sein Bruder einen Stab virtuos über seinem Kopf und entfesselt eine Geisterflamme über den Vasallen. Der Boden bricht in einer Welle der Energie auf und Magie verströmt einen glänzenden Schein, als sie die kleinen Kreaturen verschlingt. Doch von alledem sieht Renekton nichts. Alles, was er sieht, ist seine Abrechnung. Renekton springt Nasus an und mäht die Vasallen, die das Pech haben, ihm im Wege zu stehen, nieder. Nasus‘ Verstand realisiert das plötzliche Erscheinen seines lange verlorenen Bruders gerade noch, als die riesige, geschwungene Klinge auch schon durch die Luft pfeift und ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen trachtet. Nasus gelingt es nur knapp, dem Angriff auszuweichen, in einem Lichtblitz zu verschwinden und schließlich in sicherer Entfernung wieder zu erscheinen. „Bruder?!“ Renekton stürmt voran, während seine gigantische Klinge immer wieder wild nach Nasus schlägt. Dieser wehrt die Stöße mit seinem Stab ab, wodurch er allerdings mit jeder Attacke ein Stück weiter nach hinten gedrängt wird. „Bruder, halt‘ ein! Was tust du hier?” Ein Grinsen schlängelt sich über Renektons langes Gesicht. „Metzeln!“ Renekton duckt sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und springt dann mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit hoch. Eine Drehung in der Luft vollführend, durchschneidet er die Luft mit einem grimmigen Bogen seiner geschwungenen Klinge. Dieses Mal trifft die Klinge Fleisch. Nasus‘ Körper fällt zu Boden und Renekton steht über ihm, die letzten Momente genießend, bevor er seinen Bruder vernichtet. In einem Lichtstrahl verschwindet der Körper seines Bruders. Renekton durchpflügt den Boden, auf dem sein Bruder gerade noch gelegen hat, seine Klauen reißen die schmutzige Erde auf. Er dreht sich wütend herum, doch der Wald um ihn herum ist verlassen. Ein kehliges Grollen ertönt aus der Tiefe seines Seins. Die Kreatur schnappt ein weiteres Mal den Geruch ihres Bruders auf und startet erneut einen Sprint den Weg hinab. In der Ferne sieht er, wie Nasus auf einer Plattform, ähnlich der, die ihn hierher brachte, erscheint. Ein Knurren entfährt seiner Kehle, als er voran stürmt. Plötzlich tauchen drei Verteidiger mit furchteinflößenden Waffen und düsterem Blick am Fuße eines bedrohlichen Turmes am oberen Ende der Stufen auf. Renekton wirft sich zwischen ihnen hindurch, während seine Klinge Kugeln abfälscht, welche von einer drallen Rothaarigen direkt auf ihn abgefeuert werden. Ein bulliger Minotaur schlägt auf den Boden und ein eigentümlich großes Gürteltier fällt auf alle Viere, um den Angriff abzuwehren, doch dem Krokodil im Blutrausch sind sie nicht gewachsen. Die Verteidiger werden bei Renektons verrücktem Ansturm auf Nasus einfach zur Seite gestoßen. Die Kreatur stürmt die Stufen hinauf und fliegt mit enormem Schwung auf die Plattform. Nasus streckt seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach außen aus, als wolle er seinen Bruder aufhalten, als plötzlich ein heller Lichtstrahl daraus hervorschießt und ihn in quälendes Feuer einhüllt. Renekton erliegt noch im gleichen Augenblick der Dunkelheit. Die Kreatur wacht in einem dunklen Raum, ausgestreckt auf einem eiskalten Steinfußboden, auf. Eine Gruppe in Kutten gehüllter Magier steht mit ausgestreckten Händen im Kreis um ihn herum. Sie murmeln leise merkwürdige Worte und halten ihn so in einem glühenden Netz aus Magie gefangen. Als Renektons Sicht wieder klar ist, sieht er seinen Bruder, wie dieser ihn leidenschaftslos vom anderen Ende des Raumes anstarrt. Renekton faucht und wirft seinen ganzen Körper in Nasus‘ Richtung, doch die magischen Ketten, die ihn festhalten, geben nicht nach. Nasus starrt für einen langen Moment mit undurchdringlicher Miene zurück. Dann dreht er sich um und betritt eine erleuchtete Plattform. Bevor er verschwindet, spricht Nasus: „Es scheint, als müsse der Zeitpunkt der Beilegung unseres Konfliktes noch festgelegt werden. Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder.“ Renekton wirft seinen Kopf zurück und brüllt so laut, dass der Ton die Fundamente des Raumes zum Beben bringt. Die gewalttätige Wut, dadurch ausgelöst, dass er seinem Bruder so nahe und gleichzeitig vollkommen außerstande ist, ihn zu vernichten, frisst ihn auf. Die Beschwörer, welche um die Kreatur herum stehen, stellen nicht die üblichen Fragen. Die Liga hat endlich ihren auserwählten Bruder. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * und Renekton sind Geschwister und Rivalen zugleich. ** Als die Hauptstadt Shurimas zerstörte und alles auszulöschen drohte, kerkerte Nasus Renekton auf dessen Drängen hin mit dem wahnsinnigen Magus ein, damit Xerath doppelt gesichert für alle Zeiten in den verschütteten Ruinen der Shurima festgehalten bleiben sollte.Ebd. ** Renekton ist nun vom Wahnsinn zerfressen, macht Nasus dafür verantwortlich und will ihn töten.Renekton - offizielle Championseite Nasus hingegen sucht einen Weg, seinen Bruder vom Wahnsinn zu befreien.Nasus - offizielle Championseite * Obwohl er einst zusammen mit seinem Bruder gegen kämpfte, ist er nun mit ihm verbündet; genauso auch mit ,Renekton - offizielle Championseite die ihn und Xerath aus dem Grabmahl befreite, in dem sie eingekerkert waren.lol.de: Geschichte zu Shurima, Video: "Abstieg ins Grab" |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins * : ** Der Standard-Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . ** Seine Axt ist eine Anlehnung an "Alligator" aus und/oder an aus . * : ** Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . ** Er ähnelt aus . ** Er teilt sein Thema mit , , , , , und . * : ** Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . ** Er ähnelt Albino Alligator. ** Er teilt sein Thema mit und . *** Im Hintergrund sieht man eine kopflose Statue von . * : ** Manchmal kann es vorkommen, dass, wenn man sich mit diesem Skin in einen Busch stellt, die Zunge dunkel bleibt, während der Rest seines Körpers durchsichtig wird (für Gegner bleibt Renekton trotzdem verborgen). * : ** Wenn man mit diesem Skin wirkt, werden Renekton's Augen grün. * : ** Dieser Skin wurde mehrere Male überarbeitet, bevor er veröffentlicht wurde. ** Er teilt sein Thema mit . * : ** Dieser Skin teilt sein Thema mit , , , , , , , , , , , , , , und . *** Auf Renekton's Splash Art kann man , , , , , , und Urf in Schwimmkleidung sowie und sehen. * : ** Um die Premiere von zu feiern, wurde dieser Skin zusammen mit und veröffentlicht. ** Er wurde durch und druch inspiriert. ** Weit entfernt im Hintergrund kann man über Renekton's Schweif sehen. ** Dieser Skin teilt sein Thema mit , , , , und . * : ** Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit fünf anderen Skins veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 in der Weltmeisterschaft der 5. Saison zu feiern. Die anderen fünf Skins waren: , , , und . ** Dieser Skin repräsentiert MaRin. ** Er teilt sein Thema mit , , , , , , , , , , , , , , und . * : ** Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2017 zusammen mit , und veröffentlicht. ** Dieser Skin teilt sein Thema mit , , , , , , und . * : ** Dieser Skin teilt sein Thema mit , , , , , , , und . |Sonstiges= Trivia * Renekton wurde von Xypherous designt.Champions and their Designers * Renekton wurde im Journal of Justice (Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 8) das erste mal namentlich als Bruder von genannt, auch wenn sein Name dort eine andere Schreibweise hatte ("Renekhton"). * Renektons Aussehen ähnelt der ägyptischen Gottheit Sobek, die als Inspiration diente.Azir Q&A: Art & Sound - "Nasus and Renekton are inspired from Egyptian iconic figures" * Renektons Waffe ist möglicherweise eine Referenz auf die Kriegswaffe der Klingonen, das Bat'leth, aus der Star Trek-Reihe. * Renektons Art-Spotlight ist das einzige, das den vorgestellten Champion nicht im Originalskin zeigt; man sieht Renekton in seinem Dundee-Skin. * Renektons altes Fähigkeitsymbol von 16px|Schnitt und Tritt Schnitt und Tritt ähnelt dem von . * Renekton gehört zu den Aufgestiegenen Shurimas und lebte schon vor tausenden von Jahren.lol.de - Geschichte zu Shurima * Renekton ist ein Krokodil und kein Alligator, denn: ** Wenn er sein Maul schließt, sieht man sowohl seine oberen als auch seine unteren Zähne. Aufgrund des starken Überbisses von Alligatoren würde man bei einem Alligator nur die obere Zahnreihe sehen. ** Krokodile sind wesentlich aggressiver als Alligatoren und Renektons sekundäre Leiste heißt im englischen "rage", was frei übersetzt soviel wie Zorn, Wut oder Wutanfall bedeutet. (to rage = toben, wüten, ausflippen) Alte Fähigkeiten Herrschaft_des_Zorns_alt.png|1. Herrschaft des Zorns (P) Fällen_der_Demütigen_alt.png|1. Fällen der Demütigen (Q) Rücksichtsloser Räuber_alt.png|1. Rücksichtsloser Räuber (W) Schnitt_alt.png|1. Schnitt (E) Tritt_alt.png|1. Tritt (E) Dominus_alt.png|1. Dominus ® Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Renekton_StandardSplash_alt.jpg|1. Standard-Renekton Renekton_StandardSplash_alt2.jpg|2. Standard-Renekton Renekton_GalaktischerSplash_alt.jpg|1. Galaktischer Renekton Renekton_Blutzorn-Splash_alt.jpg|1. Blutzorn-Renekton Renekton_SKT_T1-Splash_unused.jpg|1. SKT T1 Renekton |-|China= Renekton_StandardSplash_Ch.jpg|Standard-Renekton Renekton_GalaktischerSplash_Ch.jpg|Galaktischer Renekton |patchhistory= V8.24 * Renektons Angriffe und Fähigkeiten haben hinsichtlich ihrer Grafik- und Soundeffekte ein wenig liebevolle Pflege verdient, um mit der gegenwärtigen Qualität und Verständlichkeit von League mithalten zu können. Die optischen Änderungen kommen jetzt in 8.24; die Änderungen der Soundeffekte sind noch in Arbeit }}